Variable impedance devices such as voltage variable capacitors (VVCs), variable inductors, etc. which are used in applications such as radio circuits, show poor intermodulation distortion (IMD) characteristics. For example, the larger the tuning ratio that a VVC has, the worse the IMD characteristics the circuit will exhibit. In circuits such as tunable filters, voltage-controlled oscillators (VCOs), etc., low IMD characteristics is very beneficial since the lower the distortion attributed to these circuits, the lower the overall distortion of the components using the circuits (e.g., radios, television sets, etc.). A need thus exists for a variable impedance circuit which can provide for improved distortion performance.